


Less Than Perfect

by Estrea



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: Adolescence, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easy part was learning how to walk by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Perfect

The easy part was learning how to walk by your side.

 

_"You don't walk very fast, do you?"_   
_"All of you just walk too quickly."_

 

Easy too, when you had things in common.

 

_"So my little brother, he was such a brat..."_   
_"I get that! They always..."_   
_"Damn younger sibs..."_   
_"It's hard being the oldest child."_

 

A little more challenging, when your interests branched.

 

_"I saw this at the stationery store..."_   
_"Did you watch the match from yesterday?_   
_"Are you even listening?"_

 

Harder still, when you feel like you've been left behind.

 

_"How did you do on your midterms?"_   
_"Um..."_

 

Worse, because we're both teenagers, and everything always feels like the end of the world.

 

_"I love you! Don't do this to me!"_   
_"You'll be alone forever."_   
_"..."_   
_"..."_   
_"How was that?"_   
_"...Let's take that from the top again."_

 

So, even if it feels like I'm always a step behind you, allow me to walk by your side, Sayashi-san.

 

_"Riho! You're still there? Whatever, we're leaving you behind!"_   
_"Eripon! Mou...you guys walk too fast...eh, Duu? You're not going with them?"_   
_"It would be terrible if you got lost, Sayashi-san."_   
_"Maa will stay with Yasushi-san too!"_   
_"Oda-chan might eat your share of sweets though..."_   
_"Oda!! You wouldn't do that!!!"_   
_"Ah, she ran off..."_   
_"She's always like that. Well, shall we catch up with the rest then?"_   
_"Thank you, Duu."_

 

For now, that's all I can do.


End file.
